Out-of-class Charms
by CelticGuardian117
Summary: Harry is feeling down and Draco cheers him up. Established relationship. Set after the war -eighth year. A fluffy oneshot.


**Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling**

* * *

"Where's Potter?' Draco asked at the Gryffindor table one morning.

Hermione shrugged, but Ron finished swallowing a gulp of porridge and said simply,

'He's still up in the dorm, said he doesn't feel like classes today.'(Hermione made an audible gasp, mouthing something along the lines of 'but it's NEWTs year') Ron continued, shrugging a little, 'I didn't want to push him, but you should probably check up on him.'

'Yeah, thanks.' Draco nodded, immediately leaving the Great hall, footsteps twice as large as normal.

* * *

Harry was sitting on his bed, fully dressed in his school uniform but not at all looking ready for it. He was staring miserably at the Gryffindor tie, which was woven between his fingers.

Harry looked up when he heard Draco coming, there were dark circles under his eyes, his mouth twitched into a reluctant smile.

'Draco.'

'What happened?' Draco asked, taking a seat next to his boyfriend. Harry shook head,and Draco reached out for his hand. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, 'm fine.' Harry lied. Draco twisted a little, to face Harry, and kissed the other boy on the forehead,

'That's not what Weasley told me.' Harry huffed a little, and then sighed,

'It's just...I don't want to go to charms.' Draco knew Harry was lying. Harry had never skipped a class before. He _liked_ going to class. He said it made him feel normal again.

But Draco grinned mischievously anyway, kissing Harry promptly on the lips.

'Mmm,' he sighed into a kiss, Harry leaned back onto the bed. 'Good thing I'm charming enough for the both of us, then.'

Harry laughed from below Draco, and Draco only smiled wider. He was so in love with this boy. He kissed Harry along the jawline. It was Harry's weakness. The jaw kisses, that is.

'Draco.'

'Harry.' Draco stopped kissing, urging gently, 'Tell me what's wrong.'

Harry sighed, he rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

'It's just the dreams. They haven't really, you know, stopped. Like, at _all._ '

'Are they the same? Or different?'

'The same...but there are variations. The people change, almost every single time. But the dream is always the same.'

'And you haven't slept much, have you?' It was more of a statement than a question. Harry nodded. Draco squeezed his hand, 'And Madam Pomfrey won't give you dreamless sleep potion... That _does_ seem to be a problem.'

Harry sighed. His eyes were shut, as if the dream was still playing in his head.

'Look at me, Harry. Stop thinking about it.' Harry opened his eyes, still feeling miserable. 'There is _one_ solution that I know of...a muggle one.'

Harry raised his eyebrows. Draco was particularly interested in healing, and as such, he liked to read up on muggle medicine too.

'It's rather simple, actually. It's proven that, if you sleep with someone you love, you sleep better.' Harry snorted,

'How do I know this isn't just another one of your brilliant ideas to get me into bed?'

'Believe what you want, Potter.' Draco grinned wider, but there was a significant blush on his cheeks, 'Though, I think they just meant sleeping _next_ to someone, rather than, you know…'

'Alright, whatever you say Draco.' Draco rolled his eyes, though his face burned scarlet. Harry laughed, 'Merlin, I never thought that it was possible for you to blush this much.'

'Shut up, Potter.' Draco warned, leaning over Harry so that he could kiss him again. 'You don't want me losing all my charm just yet, or we'll have to go to class then, won't we?'

Harry snorted,

'Honestly, Malfoy, you're terrible at puns.'

'Made you laugh, didn't I?'

'Puns aren't supposed to make you laugh.' Harry said, smiling as Draco sprayed kisses all over his face.

'Well, it wasn't a pun then if, after all, making you laugh was my intention.' Draco grinned at the victory as Harry rolled his eyes fondly. He sighed, letting himself relax in his position over Harry. He put his face in the curve of Harry's neck. 'Honestly, Potter, you smell lovely.'

'Is that supposed to be part of your charm too?' Draco thought for a moment,

'No, you're too good looking, you bastard, you've managed to reduce me to a pathetic troll.'

'A devilishly hot troll.' Draco smiled into Harry's neck.

'Yeah, that's the one.'

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I love established relationship fics, but a lot of them make me sad, so I decided to add to the pile of fluffy, happy ones. Please Review!**


End file.
